Champagne
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: Buffy and Faith celebrate a different kind of anniversary. •Buffy/Faith•


**Title:** Champagne  
**Author:** Sapphire Smoke  
**Beta:** Frass  
**Fandom:** Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing(s):** Buffy/Faith**  
****Timeline:** Season 3  
**Summary:** Buffy and Faith celebrate a different kind of anniversary.  
**A/N:** There's no excuse for this, it's just porn. I blame Madison for giving me dirty pictures of what can be done with certain objects lol.

* * *

She can feel fingertips lightly sliding up over her spine, feeling each ridge, dip, and curve as tingles of anticipation shoot through every inch of her skin. Buffy can feel herself holding her breath, unmoving as her lover's fingers danced their way to her neck, sliding up into her hair. Every sense in her body feels like its on fire already, knowing what's to come. It's mere moments before the hand curls in her hair, gripping it hard before pulling back roughly, forcing Buffy's head back and making her emit a soft moan as her eyes flutter closed.

A warm body is pressed against her back now, lips to her ear. The grip on her hair hasn't loosened any and she can feel hot bursts of breath skimming across the surface of her neck. "Sorry I'm late," a husky voice whispers, sending a shiver right down Buffy's spine.

Buffy tries to swallow, hoping that'll give her brain time to figure out a way to express herself competently. "T-That's… uggnff," Buffy tries, but a groan interrupts her sentence as a tongue traces her ear. She can hear Faith chuckle low, deep in her throat and Buffy takes a breath, trying again; "That's… o-okay."

Jesus. Talk much, Buffy? Why is it that one touch from Faith can turn her into a pile of incompetent goo?

Buffy can feel the grip on her hair relax as Faith's slender fingers run through the blonde strands softly. Buffy always expected the roughness, it's part of her nature after all; but it was the times where she was soft with her; _gentle _with her that Buffy forgets for a moment how screwed up this entire situation is. "Where were you?" she asks softly, but remembers immediately after she opened her mouth that she shouldn't have asked that question.

She can feel Faith step back from her and the hand that was touching her is gone now. Buffy closes her eyes and chastises herself; _idiot, idiot, idiot._

"You really wanna know, B?"

No, she's pretty sure she doesn't. She's also pretty sure she doesn't want to get into another one of these conversations again. When they're here together like this, everything else about the world and reality isn't supposed to come into play. There are no sides, there is no war, there is no Scooby Gang vs. Faith and the Mayor of Sunnydale.

Right here, in this place, they live a lie together; just as they were living a lie together here even when they _were _on the same side. It's always been a secret; always been an escape.

It's not the kind of fantasy that either of them dreamed about; here, in this seedy little motel room in the next town over. It isn't about having the luxury of having an illicit affair; if it was they would have chosen something so much nicer. Faith has money now after all, though Buffy doesn't think she could ever stomach reaping the benefits from the Mayor. But this, right here… this is about being secretive; about having something that no one else can touch, and they have to keep it under the radar if they want it to continue; which they both desperately do.

Somewhere, hidden underneath all the lies and the betrayal and the pain; they both still know that they need each other, and that's why they come here.

Buffy turns to look at her slowly, looking at the defensive mask that covers Faith's face. "No," she says softly, reaching out her hand to intertwine with Faith's. "I don't want to know." She doesn't want to ruin this; not again.

Faith's eyes search Buffy's, as if wondering if she's going to try to fuck up the night by getting onto her again about where her loyalties should lie. She steps closer to her though after a moment, apparently deciding that Buffy isn't at risk to destroy the fun night she has planned. Her arms snake around Buffy's waist slowly, then without warning she pulls her forward, pressing the blonde's body tight to hers. Buffy yelps a bit in surprise at the sudden movement but then shudders as Faith cups the back of her neck and presses her lips to her ear again.

"I've been waiting to fuck you all week," she whispers throatily, and Buffy feels a gush of arousal at her words. She loves it when Faith swears; it's like she throws herself entirely into saying the word in a way that ends up making it sound so much cruder, so much _sexier _than it should. She annunciates each letter and it's like verbal penetration; a tease, a promise, and satisfaction all in one.

Buffy lets out a shaky breath, the anticipation like a caress from a forbidden lover; which was probably pretty accurate. She goes to touch her, but a hand is in her hair again, closing into a fist as her head is wrenched to the side, stopping her movements. Okay, Faith isn't ready to be touched yet. The brunette's tongue trails up her neck before biting at the base of her ear. Buffy whimpers softly, keeping her hands where Faith wants them; at her sides.

They do this dance; the two of them. Buffy; who has so much control, who has the weight of the world on her shoulders, and Faith; who is so out of control, so lost in her pain and hatred. They're this way to escape reality; to switch the roles and know what it's like to be on the other side. Maybe they do it to understand each other, but neither of them can be sure. They don't talk about; like everything they do, most of it remains unspoken.

"Mmm…" Faith purrs, the low rumble next to Buffy's ear making her shiver. Faith keeps her head tilted to the side, held firmly in place as she starts to bite and suck at the tender flesh at the base of Buffy's neck. "I have a surprise for ya," she murmurs against her skin.

"Y-Yeah?" Buffy asks breathlessly, her voice trembling a bit from desire.

"Mhm," Faith affirms softly. Her teeth litter her neck with love bites as she ascends it slowly. Buffy closes her eyes and gasps quietly with each one and then her breath quickens when Faith's tongue teases her earlobe. "But ya gotta earn it," she whispers before biting down on her neck again, this time a little harder. Buffy whimpers; she's sure her panties are completely ruined already.

"How?" she asks, opening her eyes to look deep into Faith's chocolate brown ones. Faith let's go of Buffy's hair, letting her have control back over the movement of her head. She smirks, a little bit of dimple showing.

"What did you do last night after patrol?"

It's a question that's more rhetorical, since Faith already knows the answer. Low fat yogurt, her ass. But she wants Buffy to tell her; describe it in detail. Buffy's played this game before and she knows how wet it makes Faith to hear her talk dirty in her ear like a cheap whore. Faith loves it because it's proof of her corruption; proof that Buffy isn't as innocent and chaste as she normally makes herself out to be.

She takes Buffy's hands in hers, guiding them to the hem of her white wife beater. She slides her hands over her tight, muscled stomach, making Buffy start to slide her shirt up slowly. When she let's go of her hands, Buffy takes that as her cue. She steps closer to Faith, closing the small distance between them. Her eyes flicker up to meet hers, her fingernails raking across the brunette's skin as she slides her shirt upwards and tells her in a low voice, "I fucked myself last night thinking about you."

"Yeah?" Faith breathes as Buffy slides her shirt up over her head to discard it on the floor. "What were ya thinkin' about me doing to ya, huh?" Faith grabs her hip roughly, pressing her lips to her ear again as she whispers in a voice that makes Buffy almost come from the sheer arousal behind her words, "Dirty, nasty little things? Wanted me to violate Ms. Prim and Proper; fuck you like I own you?"

"Yes," Buffy breathes. Her arms snake around as she unhooks Faith's black lace bra, letting the straps fall from her shoulder. She kisses the exposed skin once lightly before pressing her lips to her neck, taking in Faith's scent as she slides the bra down her arms and off of her body. She whispers softly, "I was thinking about you throwing me down on my bed, taking me from behind as you press my face into the mattress; holding me down…" Faith groans softly from that thought and Buffy continues, "I thought about you plunging your tongue into my ass while your fingers violate my pussy; making me scream and beg for release."

"But I wouldn't give it to you," Faith tells her breathlessly as Buffy's hands slide down her stomach, coming to rest at the top of her leather pants. She flicks the button open with one smooth motion.

Buffy starts to slide to her knees as she peels Faith's leathers from her skin, looking up at her as she tells her, "No, you wouldn't. You'd fuck me hard and fast, bringing me right to the edge but stopping before I plummet over." Faith steps out of her leathers and Buffy rises a little, her face level with the brunette's panties. She could smell her musky scent all around her and Buffy licks her bottom lip in anticipation. She kisses her softly over her panties, right on her clit. It makes Faith's hips twitch and her hand slides through Buffy's hair encouragingly.

Buffy looks up at her, eyes lidded and panting softly with desire as she goes on, "Then you'd slow; torturing me in the sexiest way until you have me whimpering beneath you and begging; telling you I'd do anything if only you'd let me come all over your face."

"I wanna come all over you're fuckin' face, B," Faith breathes heavily, looking down at her. Buffy's fingers slip under the straps of Faith's tiny lace panties and she slides them halfway down her thighs before stopping, looking at her coyly. Faith goes on, putting her hand over Buffy's and urging her to slide her soaked underwear down her legs, "I wanna sit on your face and ride your fuckin' tongue. I wanna squirt into your mouth; have it spill over your pouty little lips before you try to swallow every last fuckin' drop like a greedy little bitch."

"I love the way you taste, Faith," Buffy breathes as Faith steps out of her panties. She swears her mouth starts watering at the sight of how wet Faith is for her; the scent is so intoxicating it makes her slightly dizzy. Her eyes meet hers once before they flutter closed as she lazily runs her tongue up Faith's slit, making the younger girl shudder above her and tighten the grip on her hair.

But she says, "No," and Buffy stops, looking up at her in question. "As much as I love ya on your knees, I meant when I said I wanted to ride your fuckin' face." Buffy feels her clit twitch at that and she allows Faith to help her up from the floor. Suddenly she's pushed back onto the bed and a surprised gasp escapes her lips. Faith smirks, sauntering over to her in that predatory and sultry manner that would have Buffy weak at the knees if she wasn't already sitting down. "On your back," Faith orders, and Buffy complies.

Faith could tell her to recite the alphabet backwards while doing cartwheels in that tone of voice and Buffy would do it with no questions asked.

Faith crawls up her body like a panther; all muscle and power, before she places her knees on either side of Buffy's head. Buffy bites her bottom lip and stifles a groan at the sight of Faith spread open and wet above her and she slides her hands up her thighs, gripping them hard before wasting no time slipping her tongue through her folds.

Faith gasps quietly and Buffy can feel the muscles in her legs tense as she flicks against her clit, urging it to peek out from its hood. Her lips wrap around it, sucking on the sensitive flesh until she hears Faith's breathing become more labored and her hips press further into her face. Buffy moans against her, vibrating her in such an intense way that it has Faith slam her hand against the headboard groaning, "Oh, _fuck…"_

Buffy wants to urge her on; asking her if she likes that and what other nasty little things she wants her to do to her just to be able to hear Faith's husky words of encouragement, but it's hard to say anything when your tongue is buried inside your lover. Faith seems to get the message, though_ how_ Buffy doesn't know, but she groans, "Fuck B… stick your tongue in my cunt… I wanna fuck your face."

Buffy moans at the thought, her fingers digging into Faith's thigh with the anticipation. She slides down a little lower; looking up at Faith's pussy like it's the most perfect thing she's ever seen; which is damn near close to being true. She spreads her open with her thumbs, watching her drip from her sopping hole and she blows a cool stream of air across her clit before plunging her tongue deep inside of her.

"Oh _fuck!"_ Faith exclaims, her inner walls clenching; pulling her in deeper. "Fuck, yes Buffy… uugghhff… yeah, just like that, baby…" she starts bucking her hips into Buffy's face, riding Buffy's tongue hard and fast; never one to be patient. Buffy holds onto her hips and helps guide her up and down, loving the way Faith's cunt would pull at her tongue, pulsating around it with pleasure.

Faith's breathing is shallow and she's moaning hard, her fingers teasing her own nipples relentlessly as she fucks Buffy's face. Faith's always fucked like a porn star; like she knows someone's watching. She throws herself into it entirely; every movement more exaggerated, every moan a decibel louder than the last. Buffy reaches around and starts fingering Faith's clit, making the brunette gasp hard and cry out, "Yes! Oh god, I'm gonna come all over your fuckin' face, B!"

See? Porn talk; _God _does it get Buffy wet.

Planning on keeping Faith to her promise, Buffy increases the pressure on her clit; rubbing the hard nub in tight little circles in a way that has Faith gasping for air in mere moments. Her eyes are shut in pleasure, her mouth open in a permanent 'oh' as her hips buck like crazy against Buffy's face until suddenly her whole body tenses; becoming still. Faith's pussy has clenched around Buffy's tongue and she gasps as she feels the ripple of Faith's orgasm flow through her entire body before hearing her screams loud and primal; the only warning that Buffy has before her mouth is filled with Faith's come.

Buffy swallows every drop greedily, her tongue lapping at her as Faith squirts into her mouth for what seems like ever, Buffy's name falling from her lips the whole time. Eventually it slows and Faith falls; collapsing on the bed next to her since her knees seemed unable to hold her for any longer. She's breathless, panting as she lies there with her eyes closed.

Buffy smiles, wiping the rest of Faith's secretions off of her chin before leaning over and kissing her softly. Once she opens her mouth in invitation, Faith kisses her back hungrily, sucking on her tongue and biting on her lower lip like she owns her; which she very may well at this point in their little "relationship."

Buffy's still feeling very overdressed for the occasion, but she knows not to strip until Faith wants her to. She kisses Faith, letting her bask in the afterglow of her high, waiting for her surprise with bated breath. As Faith kisses her more passionately, her fingers start to claw at Buffy's clothes, finally needing them off of her. Buffy helps her rid of them quickly; longing to feel Faith's skin against hers. They break the kiss as Buffy's shirt is peeled off; thrown to the floor carelessly. Her bra comes next; then Faith's lips are on her neck as they both push Buffy's jeans off her hips. Buffy can hear her panting in need before she rips Buffy's underwear clean from her body before pressing the blonde flush against her.

"Mmm… fuckin' love the way you feel, B," she murmurs against her neck, teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh at the base of her ear. Buffy squirms, feeling another gush of arousal coat her thighs as she grips Faith's hip tightly. She whispers her name in need, eyes closing as Faith's fingertips brush over the curve of her ass.

"Please," she begs quietly. She hears Faith chuckle low in her throat.

"Ya gotta let me get your surprise, Princess," Faith tells her, before rolling out from underneath her, making Buffy miss the contact instantly. Buffy sits up as she watches Faith walk over to the mini fridge that's tucked away in the corner of the dank room. She opens it up and bends over, and Buffy has to suppress a moan at the sight of Faith's well-fucked pussy from behind; it definitely is the most gorgeous thing she's ever seen in her life.

When Faith turns around, she has something in her hand that makes Buffy's eyebrows raise, surprised. "How the hell did you get them to stock champagne in _this _place?" This place isn't exactly The Ritz, after all.

Faith smirks as she waves the bottle a little, as if it emphasize it's existence. "We're loyal customers, B," she says simply. And that's true; they've been coming here once or twice a week for the past… god, has it been six months already? Wait.

It's been _exactly_ six months, hasn't it?

Buffy's face softens a little as she realizes that Faith's taking it upon herself to celebrate their six month anniversary of doing… well, whatever they were doing; fucking would probably be the word, it's never much more than that. She smiles softly as Faith walks back over to the bed, sitting down next to her.

Buffy tries not to think about the fact that the only reason Faith's probably doing this is because they both know that one of them isn't going to make it to see their one year anniversary; time is running out. At some point they'll need to step back into reality where they are on opposite sides of the court; finding ways to take each other out.

Sometimes Buffy wishes they could just run away together so it doesn't have to come to that, but she's too terrified of Faith's reaction to ever bring it up.

Faith looks at the bottle, "It's the cheap shit, but fuck it. We ain't gonna be drinkin' it anyway." Her face has this naughty little grin that makes Buffy worry just as her pussy clenches at the same time; clearly her mind and her body have different thoughts on this matter. She looks at her apprehensively.

"And what _exactly_ are we going to do with it?"

Faith looks like she's pretending to think hard on that for a moment, then she shrugs noncommittally, "Well, for starters I was thinkin' of shovin' this up your cunt, and then we can see where we go from there."

Buffy's eyes go wide as she stares at the bottle like she can't decide if it's her best friend or worst enemy right now.

"B-But…" she stutters a little, and she can see the twinkle of amusement in Faith's eye from her apprehension. "I don't think that'll…_fit."_

Faith rolls her eyes. "Sure it will, B. If I can shove four fingers up that tight little pussy of yours, I can damn sure shove the neck of a champagne bottle in there." She smacks the inside of Buffy's thigh, making her jump at the unexpected contact. "Now get up on your hands and knees; ya know how I like it. I wanna see ya spread yourself for me."

Buffy blinks, still looking at her and the champagne bottle warily. Faith sighs softly, obviously not expecting this much hesitation for her grand plan. She cups the back of Buffy's neck and brings her in for a soft kiss, trying to ease away the doubt in her mind. "Trust me," she breathes against her lips, the sensation speed lining to Buffy's core. "I'm gonna make you feel so good you'll forget your own _name_. I promise."

Buffy closes her eyes, feeling Faith's soft words evoke a different kind of feeling within in her that she knows she's too scared to ever analyze. She purses her lips and nods slowly, succumbing to Faith's wishes because that's what she's good at; that's what she feels like she was_ made_ to do sometimes.

She opens her eyes to look deep into Faith's; a little startled to see sincerity and warmth behind them. Buffy slowly turns to face away from her, getting on her hands and knees; waiting. She swallows as she hears the distinct _pop!_ of the cork being released from the champagne bottle and she leans her face against the coolness of the sheets, reaching behind her to spread her lower lips for Faith. She eats that position up; quite literally sometimes.

"Mmm…" Faith groans, looking at Buffy spread and waiting for her. She slides up behind her; the bottle in her hand touching Buffy's hip, making her twitch from the unexpected coldness. She can feel her hairs stand on end as Faith tells her, "Fuckin' love seein' your pussy like this, B…. beggin' for me to violate it." Buffy whimpers softly, pressing her hips back into Faith; needing to feel her body against her.

"Faith, please…" she begs.

But Faith is taking her time; letting her fingertips explore the dip in her lower back, the curve of her ass, the strength of her thighs. She rakes her nails along her skin, eliciting another whimper from Buffy as she leans forward a little more, spreading herself a little wider; trying to get the message across.

But then Buffy shivers as Faith starts to trail the cold bottle across her flesh slowly, leaving a damp trail in its wake; up her thigh, over her ass, across her back. Buffy gasps, torn between wanting to lean into trying to get away from it, but all thoughts are completely thrown out the window once Buffy feels something cold and very _wet_ pour down the crack of her ass to her pussy. She squeals loudly as Faith dribbles the champagne on her, bucking her hips a little as her hands fly down to dig into the sheets below her.

"You like that?" Faith taunts before leaning down and swiping her tongue upwards from her clit to her ass. Buffy moans hard; the sensations from the coolness of the champagne mixed with the heat from Faith's mouth sending her on sensory overload.

"God, yes," she gasps, surprised that she actually very much _does._ "Please… more," she breathes, her pussy clenching expectantly in front of Faith's eyes who moans at the sight of it.

But Faith doesn't give her what she wants yet. Instead she wraps her lips around Buffy's clit and sucks on her hard, making Buffy gasp and writhe against Faith's tongue. Buffy decides that's a suitable replacement, but her thoughts are once again interrupted as she feels more champagne being poured on her. As Buffy cries out, Faith continues to lap at Buffy's clit as the cool liquid pours down the blonde and into her mouth. She wraps her lips around her clit again and Buffy groans; feeling the cold champagne still in her mouth.

"Jesus," Buffy pants as Faith gives her clit a little more attention before coming up with a smirk plastered on her face.

"No, baby," she corrects. "I'm Faith; but close."

Buffy rolls her eyes at the lameness that was _that_, until a solitary finger is slid inside of her scorching heat, and she realizes there is absolutely nothing lame about Faith at all when she's doing things that make her brain go fuzzy and practically dribble out of her ears. Another finger quickly follows the last, but Faith doesn't move them. Her tongue has gone back to assaulting pleasure on Buffy's clit, making the blonde squirm and moan above her as Faith gets her wetter with each passing second.

"Faith…" she pants, needing her to do _something _with her fingers. "Fuck me…_please…"_

"Getting there," Faith mumbles before taking Buffy's clit into her mouth again and sucking her in a way that gets Buffy pretty damn close to popping like that damn bottle of champagne. But Faith can tell she's getting too close so she withdraws her fingers from her and sits up. Buffy lets out an aggravated sigh at the loss, but she knows how Faith likes to play her games.

"Look at me," she commands and Buffy turns her head to look back at her lover.

Faith's eyes lock onto hers as she brings the champagne bottle up to her lips, sneaking her tongue out to run down the length of it. It's done so slowly; so erotically that Buffy can't help but whimper at the sight of it. But it's when Faith's mouth closes around the top of it and she swallows much more than should ever be allowed by someone with a gag reflex, that her eyes go wide and her pussy spasms in wanton need.

Oh god, she needs that inside of her.

"Faith…" Buffy half moans, half whines; _all _begging.

Faith smirks, loving the effect she's having on her. "Ya want this inside you?" she taunts, bringing the cold bottle up to rub against Buffy's clit. Buffy gasps. "Ya want me to fuck you with it so you pop so hard you can barely breathe? Is _that_ what you want, Buffy?"

"Yes!" Buffy cries, desperate now. "Fuck me, Faith! Fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow!"

Faith growls at that exclamation, grabbing one of her ass cheeks in her hand hard in such a claiming gesture. "Then open yourself up, B. Lemme see that cunt spread pretty and wide."

Buffy whimpers, leaning her head back down on the mattress before bringing her hands up to spread herself as wide as she can for Faith for the second time. She can hear the sounds of Faith sucking off the bottle again; making it nice and wet so it can slide in easier. The anticipation is killing Buffy; each second feels like an hour and she's surprised to hear a strangled sounding whine come from her lips that vocalizes her pure need.

Then she feels the tip poised at her entrance and it takes all of her self control not to just slam her hips back into it. It surprises Buffy to hear Faith's soft, caring voice of, "You ready?" like she's worried about Buffy having second thoughts.

"Fuck me, Faith… _please…"_ Buffy begs, no second thoughts on the horizon.

Faith starts to slide the head of the bottle inside of her slowly and Buffy gasps hard from the coldness contrasting with the heat of her pussy. She can feel herself adjust to the size of it and she moans as Faith pulls it out just a little before sliding it back in further; filling her more. "Oh _god,"_ Buffy pants.

"Feel good?"

"Fuck, yes… God, Faith, it feels amazing," Buffy pants, pushing her hips back against the bottle to make it fill her completely. She stops spreading herself so she can hold onto the bed, knowing that she's going to need to once Faith starts fucking her with no remorse.

Faith starts moving the bottle in an out of her agonizingly slow, watching the neck of it get swallowed by Buffy's pussy time and time again. She groans low in her throat in approval, "Fuck, B… watchin' you fuck this is so fuckin' sexy…"

"Harder," Buffy breathes, rocking her hips more to emphasize her point. Faith obliges; _god _does she oblige.

The first firm thrust of the bottle inside of her makes Buffy cry out loudly, the movement making the liquid in the bottle shift and spill inside of her. The cold makes her pussy clench around it harder and sparks of pleasure shoot across every inch of her skin as she gasps and moans, pushing her hips against it more roughly; needing that sensation to happen again and again even if it kills her in the end.

Faith starts to firmly fuck her with it; watching as liquid spills from Buffy's pussy every time she pulls it out a little. She licks her bottom lip before she pulls it out again; this time all the way. Buffy is about to protest until she feels Faith's lips wrap around her hole as she sucks the champagne out from the inside of her throbbing pussy. She gasps and squirms, moaning low in her throat as Faith's tongue plunges inside of her, drinking every last drop.

Buffy barely has time to think before the bottle is back inside of her and she's panting with no remorse. "Yes! Yes, baby, yes! Oh fuck, oh Faith!" she cries between labored breathes. Every single inch of her being is focused on Faith; on what Faith's doing to her, how she's making her feel, what she's saying to her.

"I'm gonna make you come for me, B; make you scream my fuckin' name and come all over yourself!"

Buffy cries out, "Faith!" as the pleasure starts to build more rapidly, the pressure tightening as she feels herself climb towards the edge. She's sweating, panting, digging her nails into the sheets as she lets go of all sense of decency and shamelessly fucks the champagne bottle like it's the best she's ever had. "Oh god! Fuck baby, yes! Fuck me! FUCK ME! _YES!"_

Buffy's never been one to scream this loud or get so into it as her hips surge uncontrollably against the bottle and Faith's obviously loving every second of it. She slaps her ass hard, getting into it as she exclaims, panting herself, "Who's doin' this to you, Buffy? Who owns you?! Fuckin' scream my name like you mean it!"

"FAITH!" Buffy screams, her pussy starting to spasm as the first wave of her orgasm hits her. Her pupils dilate and her heart races as secretions start pouring out of every gland in her body; releasing everything that she is for Faith and for Faith alone. "Oh god, oh god, oh Faith, _FAITH!"_ she screams as she tumbles over the edge, her orgasm a wave of ecstasy and infinite emotions as she comes hard, shuddering and gasping as her hips twitch and she whimpers pathetically before she collapses on the bed.

The world is spinning as Faith slowly pulls the bottle out of her, tossing it aside and letting what's left of the champagne spill on the carpet. But Buffy doesn't care; Buffy doesn't care about anything else in that moment besides Faith and how amazingly perfect she is. Her breathing is still coming out in short, ragged bursts as her heart struggles to slow, and she feels Faith lay next to her on the bed, coming over to give her a soft kiss on her shoulder blade.

"Oh… my… _god…"_ Buffy breathes, struggling to even open her eyes.

Faith smirks and leans in to kiss her. Buffy opens her mouth in invitation, letting Faith slide her tongue in. She can taste herself on her lips and Buffy moans quietly. When they break, Faith whispers across her lips, "Happy Anniversary, B."

The one, simple sentence should make Buffy sad; make her realize that their time really is starting to draw to a close and that they probably will never do something like this ever again. But Buffy opens her eyes, smiling at her softly before kissing Faith lightly on the lips. She strokes her cheek with her thumb, and instead of thinking of all the bad to come, she thinks of the perfect woman in front of her and how, even for a short time, she was completely and utterly hers.

**THE END**


End file.
